Scars
by Elylovee
Summary: "you are more than these scars Elsa."


Scars

**TW:SELF HARM **

_**This idea has been on my mind for both Elsa and Emma for a while and I decided to finally get it out. This is my first fic ever so go easy on me and I'm not an amazing writer lol. Also the ending is kinda bleh but hey at least i tried Cx.**_

"Hey Elsa, why are you always wearing that dress? I mean the dress is beautiful but it's 85 degrees in Storybrooke aren't you a little warm? Or are you cold all the time due to your ice powers thing?" Emma asked. Emma and Elsa had just returned to Mary Margaret's place after she had took Elsa to see all the Christmas lights and decorations around Storybrooke and it was pretty warm outside considering it was winter. Elsa sat on the sofa and Emma followed taking off her brown jacket and putting it on the the arm of the sofa.

"Actually yes I do get warm Emma" Elsa giggled, "but I'm not really hot right now and my powers don't really affect my body temperature."

"Oh come one at least change out of that dress into something more comfortable, I haven't seem your arms at all since you've arrived in Storybrooke.

The temperature dropped a little in the room and Elsa said, "I'm a little tired Emma do you mind if I take a quick nap, all that walking around tired me out."

"Oh yeah um sure you can go to my room upstairs ju-"

"Thanks Emma." Elsa said cutting Emma off walking toward the stairs leaving a confused Emma behind.

About 30 minutes passed and Emma was watching some stupid reality show when she decided to give Elsa something to eat, she made her a chicken sandwich with some orange juice on the side. She was on her way to her room when she felt a cold blast of air coming from the room. She thought maybe Elsa wasn't feeling well so she decided to leave her alone. After about 5 minutes curiosity got the best of her. Emma quietly walked up stairs and entered the room. The room was cool and there were drops of melted snow on the floor. She walked closer to Elsa and noticed a tear streak on her cheek. Had Elsa been crying? Elsa was laying on her back, one arm on her stomach and the other to the side of her. That's when she noticed a small blotch of red on her wrist. Emma reached toward Elsa's arm and gently pulled the light blue fabric up her arm revealing new red cuts and white scars lining the Queen's arm. Emma's eyes widened and a gasp came out of her mouth waking Elsa up.

The temperature dropped a couple degrees in the room and snow began to fall.

"E-Emma what are you doing?" Elsa gasped quickly pulling her arm away from Emma and crossing her arms in an attempt of hiding what had already been seen.

Emma looked up at Elsa, tears began forming in the Saviors eyes, the only thing she could say was, "Why?"

Elsa didn't know how to react, she was determined to never let anyone see her scars. Elsa hid her face in her knees and began to sob, Emma climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Elsa letting her cry into her shoulder as she stroked the fragile blonde's hair. Elsa had never told Emma that she self-harmed and she wanted to know why. She already knew about how depressed Elsa was most of her life, Elsa had told her how she was kept in isolation for most of her childhood and teenage years concealing her powers from everyone in Arendelle and how her parents were afraid of her.

After about 5 minutes of Emma holding and comforting Elsa, she managed to choke out, "I-I bet you think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"What? Elsa, I would _never_ think of you as a monster, not when you almost killed me in that ice cave and not now, not _ever._"

"You don't?"

"Never. Now why did you do this?"

"I started around the time my parents died, I was so alone. I hated that I hurt Anna, and I was the reason she never was able to understand why I ignored her for all those years. All I wanted was to be normal. I had many panic attacks in that room when my powers started getting out of control and one day during an attack I used a sharp piece of ice on my self. It helped me stay in control. After the Great Thaw, Anna was the only one who helped me control my powers, but now that she's not here, I've be cutting. When you asked me why I always wore long sleeves I felt my powers becoming out of control so i left. I didn't want to make a mess but it looks like that didn't really do much" she said looking at the wet tiles, "I came up here to cut, to control myself."

Emma hated seeing the person she loves in so much pain, but she knew what it was like. Emma grabbed Elsa's hand pulled her into the bathroom.

"Elsa look, I've never showed anyone but-" she grabbed a makeup remover wipe and rubbed it on her arm revealing white scars and some pink, newer scars. Elsa's eyes widened. "You self harm? Why?"

"It started in foster care. Moving from foster home to foster home wasn't really fun, I felt unwanted, like I'd just be better off dead. I was pretty much clean when I arrived in Storybrooke and have been for a while, but I ended up relapsing after my powers got out of hand. When I went to Gold to get rid of my powers, I felt so angry at myself. I was angry that I hurt David and Henry, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but that speech you gave me about loving and accepting myself the way I am, it helped me Elsa."

"You mean, I helped you stop?" Elsa asked.

"Not exactly, I still get triggered sometimes and still have thoughts, but I do my best Elsa. I want to stop."

"I want to stop too Emma, but no one has even been able to help with my powers, I don't think anyone would help me stop self harming."

Emma stroked the girls face and said, "Elsa, you mean so much to me, you have done so much for me for only the little time you've been here. You made me realize that this is who I am, and that I'm just not only my powers, I'm more than that, and so are you. You are more than your powers, you are more than what happened in the past-" Emma grabbed Elsa's wrists, "you are more than these scars Elsa."

Emma looked into the broken girl's eyes, "We can help each other, if anyone of us ever feels like cutting, we go to each other and we talk, we talk about what's bothering us" Emma moved closer to Elsa, faces just inches apart, "we spill our hearts out to each other until everything is ok. Ok?"

Elsa leaned into Emma lips and she whispered, "Ok." as their lips met in an innocent yet, passionate kiss.


End file.
